


Gentle Touch

by musical_loser112



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and ive never made smut, i was bored and asked people to give me prompts, one was smut, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musical_loser112/pseuds/musical_loser112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"lil princess Tyler and Dom Josh v v gentle smut v soft make me cry"</p><p>i mean... i tried</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentle Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut. I'm sorry if it sucks.

“Baby, I don’t want to hurt you.” Josh says softly. His hand is running up and down Tyler’s arm almost soothingly as they both lay on their sides, facing each other. 

Josh kisses his boyfriend’s forehead, and then down to his lips. 

“You won’t hurt me, I’ve practiced.” Tyler replies after the kiss, looking into Josh’s lustful yet calming brown eyes. He giggles when the other man’s jaw drops.

“Practiced?” he whispers in disbelief, his open mouth slowly developing into a smirk as Tyler continues to laugh. “You mean with your...” He grasps his hand and Tyler nods, answering Josh’s question. Josh gasps and shakes his head before pulling the other adult closer and kissing him deeply, hands roaming up and down his back while slowly crawling on top of Tyler.

“Are you sure you want this?” Josh moves his lips to Tyler’s neck, pecking the skin there while the man beneath him nods. 

“Yes.” he breathes, and with that, Josh attacks his neck. Marks of purple are sucked intohis skin and made present, causing small moans to escape from the singer’s mouth. It isn’t long before their lips meet again, tongues sliding together to create one passionate kiss that Tyler doesn’t want to pull away from.

Tyler’s hands slowly make their way down to Josh’s pants, and soon enough his belt is on the floor next to their bed and Tyler’s fingers are hooked on the hem of his pants and boxers. “May I?”

Josh nods and crawls up so that his crotch is almost directly in front of Tyler’s face. Tyler looks up at his boyfriend before gradually pulling down both pieces of clothing, letting his eyes return to his main focus - Josh’s incredibly hard cock, which is now in plain sight. 

Tyler just stares for a moment before slowly licking along the side, one hand wrapped firmly around his dick. Josh’s jaw drops for the second time that night as Tyler swirls his tongue around the head before sucking it lightly, already driving him crazy. “God, baby.”

Looking up at Josh again, Tyler takes it all in, flattening his tongue under Josh’s dick as he goes all the way down. Josh lets out a loud moan as Tyler begins to bob his head, and suddenly Josh’s hand is tugging lightly at short brown hair, causing the other to moan as well. 

“Don’t hurt yourself baby.” he murmurs as Tyler tries to get it all in again, showing off his impressive gag reflex. When Tyler’s eyes start to water, Josh can feel himself losing it, and he pushes Tyler back lightly. “Baby, if you don’t stop I’m gonna cum right now.” To that, Tyler pulls off, spit dripping lightly off his chin. The sight is so sinful yet beautiful, and Josh thanks the God he believes in for letting him sin in such a good way.

Josh lowers himself back down on top of Tyler and they kiss again, the rest of their clothes slowly coming off one by one. Suddenly, the friction is almost overwhelming, and Tyler whimpers into their kiss as Josh grinds down on his body. “Fuck me, Josh.” he whispers, disconnecting his lips from Josh’s and relocating them to his jawline, sucking hickeys where he knew they could be seen. 

Josh moans both at Tyler’s words and actions, nodding. He pulls away from Tyler, grabbing the lube on the nightstand beside the bed and squirting some onto his fingers, wetting them before positioning his boyfriend a little better. 

“Are you sure you want this baby?” Josh’s voice is gentle as he asks this, concerned with giving Tyler something he doesn’t want. When Tyler nods, he kisses him softly for a moment before pulling away once more. “If you want me to stop, just tell me to and I’ll do it, okay princess?” 

Tyler hums at the nickname and nods, spreading his legs for the other. “Come on, baby, I need you.”

Josh smirks before slowly pushing in one finger, watching Tyler’s reaction the whole way through. Tyler moans as Josh thrusts his finger in and out, grabbing him and kissing him deeply to quiet down. As they kiss, Josh adds in another finger, causing Tyler to jump lightly, stopping the kiss momentarily. “You okay, kitten?” Josh asks, stopping his fingers. 

Tyler nods reassuringly, staring Josh in the eyes as his fingers begin to move again, scissoring him so he’s stretched. Tyler moans softly, biting his lip. “Come on, Josh, I’m ready.”

Josh removes his fingers slowly then, grabbing a condom and ripping open the package, rolling it on as Tyler strokes himself slowly. When he’s good, Josh kisses Tyler again, passionate and deep, positioning their bodies to get ready for what's next. Tyler whimpers when he pulls away, rubbing their noses together. “I’m ready, Josh.” he murmurs, hands roaming up and down the other man’s back. 

Josh kisses the tip of his nose before slowly lining them up and then, finally, pushing in, both of them moaning as he did so. “Fuck, you’re so tight babe.” He sits for a moment, waiting for the okay to move. Tyler nods as he adjusts, resting his head back on the pillow. 

Slowly, Josh begins to thrust, earning small moans here and there, Tyler screwing his eyes shut. Working faster, Josh makes sure Tyler is okay, watching him with every movement. Tyler moans louder as Josh moves inside him, hands squeezing his shoulders.

“Faster, Josh.” he breathes, opening his eyes to look up at him. With Tyler’s okay, Josh thrusts into him faster like he’s told, going in deeper to earn a reaction. Tyler moans with each thrust, nails scratching into his back. Josh moans at the slight pain, grabbing Tyler and pulling him closer, trying to hit the spot that’ll drive Tyler crazy. 

He finds that he does when Tyler’s eyes roll back and his back arches, legs wrapping around Josh’s hips. They kiss again, both of them moaning into it as the whole bed shakes, coming closer to their climaxes together. Josh breaks the kiss and moans, thrusting as fast and hard as he can while Tyler moans his name.

Finally, he reaches his climax, still thrusting into the other. “Come on, baby, you can do it, let go.” Josh urges, one hand wrapping around Tyler’s cock and stroking it to the pace of his thrusts. Tyler moans and gasps as he comes, hiding his face in the crook of Josh’s neck. Josh pulls out when he’s finished, holding Tyler close and kissing his neck lightly.

“You’re so gorgeous, princess.” Josh murmurs, pulling back to look him in the eyes.  Tyler smiles and laughs, kissing his cheek. “I love you, Josh.” Josh smiles back, laying down beside Tyler and pulling him closer so that Tyler’s head is resting on Josh’s chest. “I love you too, Ty.”

And just like that, they fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It sucked, didn't it? Leave comments for feedback or kudos if you liked it. 
> 
> find me on social media
> 
> twitter: twentyonelosers  
> tumblr: twistingsurroundings
> 
> dont be afraid to give me requests !!


End file.
